


Heterocromia

by Mishellcamargo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishellcamargo/pseuds/Mishellcamargo
Summary: Tobirama no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquel niño de ojos Heterocromaticos, y lengua afilada.Solo había un problema.Era un Uchiha.El sobrino de la persona a la que más odiaba. Uchiha Madara.Un nene consentido y mimado que odiaba un no por respuesta.Y era un Omega con un olor bastante agradable.Bueno, tal vez no era un problema, si no varios problemas.Estaba en serios problemas.Maldito sea su hermano.-«Solo necesitas que alguien te enseñé que no somos tan malos. Déjame ayudarte a ver con otros ojos a los Uchihas».→Emparejamiento Tobisasu (Tobiramaxsasuke)→AU(universo alterno)→Omegaverse→Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.→INICIADO [19/11/2020]
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Heterocromia

Tobirama sabía que estaba mal querer estrangular a su hermano mayor.

Pero quería hacerlo.

No se había cansado de maldecir al Senju de cabellos cafés desde que puso un pie en aquel pueblo en el que había nacido.

Su hermano tenía la culpa de su desgracia, si no se hubo puesto de insistente el seguiría teniendo su muy tranquila y pacífica vida en Kioto.

Maldita sea la hora en que acepto irse a vivir a ese pueblo.

Konoha era un pueblo bonito, de calles limpias y gente educada, árboles en todas partes y niños alegres, adolescentes como todos y adultos amables (en su mayoría, por qué nunca faltaba el bastardo mala onda). Konoha era de esos pueblos en dónde podías dejar la puerta de tu casa abierta de par en par sin problemas a qué te roben, por qué el vandalismo no era algo común ahí. Era de esos pueblos dónde todos quieren vivir, dónde todos conocen se entre todos, y hay un gran sentido de la solidaridad y el compañerismo.

Era como los pueblos de las películas o series.

Bonito.

Con hermosos jardines en las casas. Árboles bien podados y rios de aguas claras y limpias. Con su bosque que lo rodea y donde afortunadamente han ocurrido pocos accidentes.

Sí, básicamente no era mala idea regresar al pueblo que lo había visto nacer, a él, ya sus hermanos, (aunque el único que se quedó a vivir en el pueblo fue Hashirama).

Nada iba a salir mal, todo iba estar perfecto, todo iba a ir como la seda. Su hermano iba a recibirlo con los brazos más abiertos y volvería a vivir en la casa familiar.

Todo era absurdamente perfecto y fácil en su cabeza. 

“—Es una buena oportunidad para que te reencuentres con tus raíces Tobi-chan.”

Buena oportunidad sus huevos, ¡Aquello era la peor idea que se le había podido ocurrir aceptar !.

Por qué cuando llegó al jodido pueblo, ¡La maldita casa familiar estaba invadida de Uchihas !.

Bueno de un Uchiha.

¡UNO EN ESTADO DE EMBARAZO!

Su hermano era un maldito imbécil que se había metido con Uchiha Madara. ¡¿Es que acaso su hermano no entendía que odiaba al maldito Uchiha?!.

No, por supuesto que no lo entendía.

Si lo hiciera, nunca se habría emparejado con el bastardo ese y menos estaría esperando un hijo de él.

"—Respira Tobirama, respira, inhala y exhala, no puede haber nada peor".

Se había repetido eso mil veces, a cada segundo.

Sí fue su error.

Porqué sí, si había algo peor.

Y llevaba por nombre y apellido ...

"-Sasuke Uchiha."


End file.
